1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting an image location on a medium, more particularly, the apparatus which is capable of controlling a position at where an image is depicted on a medium and is used for a color copying machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventors of the present invention know that a color copying machine known which is operated in the following manner in order to form a color image on a transfer medium.
The operation of the above-mentioned known copying machine includes the steps of giving a mark to a reference location on the transfer medium, sensing the given mark with a sensor, and transferring respective color images on the different places of the transfer medium so as to control a timing for forming a subject image on the basis of the information sent from the sensor.
As will be understood from the above-mentioned operation, the known color copying machine keeps an image-created location at a predetermined distance from the reference point on the transfer medium. Therefore, in case that a lot of same-sized images are created, the toner is transferred and a cleaning unit is pressurized on the same place of the transfer medium in any image so that the transfer medium may be abraded at one place while those images are copied over and over for a long period. The abraded medium may disadvantageously result in having an adverse effect on forming of the copy image.